


Leave the Theater

by kingdomkey



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomkey/pseuds/kingdomkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this on my phone while waiting for class. It's not edited. Editing is hard on phones. It's not great. Have fun tho</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave the Theater

The television exploded with sound, beastly aliens shrieking as they crashed into unprepared soldiers' bodies. The soldiers still standing fired their guns, but no bullets could penetrate the silver metal of the enemies' armor. One man shrieked as one of the aliens thrust its glowing dagger-like weapon into his gut and twisted it.

Sora's eyes were glued to the screen. He'd missed the theater release, Keyblade training having taken priority over senselessly violent action movies, but he'd snuck away from practice to grab a copy once it had gone on sale. From there he'd nabbed a television and a DVD player, and brought all three back to Yen Sid's castle. Everyone had chewed him out after returning, even Lea, though later in the day he claimed it was an act to convince everyone else he was one of the good guys. Not that he wasn't, he said, just that no one else needed to know that if Sora hadn't done it, he would have.

Sora had then roped Riku and Kairi into watching the movie in his room, which he'd already set up with the bed on one side and the TV and DVD player on the other. Riku sat with his back to the wall, legs stretched out in front of him, and Kairi sat on his left side the same way. Sora draped himself over their legs, his head in Kairi's lap and his body over Riku's. Once situated, Sora cheerfully started the movie.

In Sora's opinion, the movie turned out better than expected, with graphics he'd never dreamed of in a million years. The music was dramatic and intense, leaving him on the edge of his seat for jump scares. Just as a group of characters were turning the corner, Riku moaned, pulling Sora out of his action movie focus. Sora frowned, listening to any other noises, then settled down again as the soldiers captured an alien with part of its jaw blown off.

Riku moaned again, just before Sora made out a noise sounding suspiciously like sucking, then Kairi giggled. With a groan Sora rolled over until he was on his back and looking up at his friends.

"Are you guys serious?"

"What?" Riku, face a little pink, answered. Kairi's smile spoke for her.

"You guys said you'd watch the movie with me!" Sora frowned then folded his arms. "You have to leave the theater if you want to make out."

Kairi laughed. Riku looked a little embarrassed, for as mature as he was Sora was much more honest and straightforward. "We'll watch the movie with you, Sora. But after..." Kairi threaded her fingers into the boy's spiky hair, rubbing his scalp. "Maybe you can 'leave the theater' with us?"

"Is that what we're calling it now?" Riku mumbled. "'Leaving the theater'?"

"It makes it easier for you, right?" Sora patted the taller boy's chest. "Since you still can't call it making out."

"I can call it making out just fine." Riku sighed, Kairi laughed again and Sora gave him a look. "Just watch the movie so we can leave the theater!" Kairi and Sora exchanged grins and Sora rolled over to face the television again.

"No noises!" Sora called behind him, "Or I'll make you watch it with me again!"


End file.
